Always wanted you
by Mukkura
Summary: Oboro has always wanted to be with the nearly perfect Benawi,but he would never admit it.Once drunk though,he can't hold back his thoughts.Lucky for Oboro, Benawi doesn't seem to care and he goes both ways...  One shot.


I watched Utawarerumono about half a year ago so I do hope that they are some what in character. I love this game and anime, I will most likely re-watch it when I get the time and will defiantly play the game again. I hope that they are some what in character! Please read and enjoy. Try to enjoy...I know it's a weird pairing, but these two are my favorite guys so I just had to...

Edit: I went through some pictures and came to the conclusion that Kurou's weapon is a sword and not actually an axe, even though he looks like an axe person...so I changed all of the axes to swords and added a few other things. Sorry about the mistake! It's fixed now, please enjoy :]

* * *

"You have been staring outside for a long time now Oboro…what's on your mind?" The gray haired commander asks with a flat tone, "Worried about the snow?"

The brown hair glares at the commander, "What's it to you Benawi?"

"…It's my duty to make sure my soldiers are at their best; that is all." Benawi glances outside, wondering if the young boy saw something in the snow that he didn't see.

"….."Oboro sighs and confesses, "I'm just worried about Yuzuha…that's all…"

"When aren't you worried about her?" Benawi gets up and starts to walk out of Oboro's room, not wanted to be around as he ranted about his sickly sister.

"….are you jealous?" Oboro smirks.

"…I don't get jealous. I am simply going to see what Kurou is up to." He opens the door, only to be stopped by one of the younger male's thin swords, "…what are you doing?"

"You're staying."

"By who's command?" Benawi looks at the young swordsmen without worry; he knew he was the strongest swordsmen in Tusukuru, which is why he was the main advisor for Hakurou, but also because he had experience.

"Mine." Oboro glares at the older male, challenging him, smirking slightly.

"Why do you bother Oboro?" Benawi sighs, "You know you cannot beat me no matter how hard you train."

"I've gotten better." Oboro cuts Benawi's cheek with one of his swords, "You shouldn't underestimate me."

Benawi sighs and wipes the blood from his face, "Or what? You'll try to ruin my chances with the girls or something? A little cut isn't going to stop the girls from coming after me you know…"

"Stop playing around!" Oboro growls angrily at the older male.

Benawi sighs and closes the door, "Why don't you go and check on your little sickly sister, I know she's the most important thing in the world to you…."

"Is that jealousy I sense?"

"You wish….put away those swords…." Benawi glares at him, making the other boy flinch and put away his swords, "Good….now why don't you go and make sure Yuzuha is safe? Though I'm sure that Aruru and Kamyu will be taking great care of her right now…."

"…..yeah you're right…I don't have to check on her….I shouldn't bother her so much…." Oboro sighs and sits down on the floor, grabbing a bottle of sake and downing it, "Maybe I worry too much…."

"…" Benawi sighs and sits down next to Oboro, "You should give her space sometimes….think of your own needs sometimes…..get a lover or something." He says, taking a sip of sake.

"I do think of myself….I don't need a lover…" Oboro takes a big gulp from another bottle.

"Right, you have two twins, Dori and Gura. They're pretty cute…."

"…Dori and Gura are both male…"

"I know…." Benawi looks at Oboro as if he was stupid for thinking that he didn't know.

"….they're you're type?" Oboro glares at Benawi.

"I'm not going to take them from you….I was just wondering what they were like in bed was all…"

"What about me?" He finishes the bottle, grabbing another while looking at Benawi, a serious look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Do you ever wonder about how I'm like?"

"….maybe." Benawi shrugs, "It doesn't matter. Why? Do you want me to wonder about it or something?"

"….do you want to find out how I'm like?" Oboro drinks the sake, looking seriously at Benawi.

"…."Benawi sighs and takes another sip of his sake, "Oboro, you're drunk…"

"I'm being serious here…" Oboro finishes the bottle, grabbing another one.

"Oboro, that's enough." Benawi grabs Oboro's wrist, "It's too early for you to get so drunk…"

"I'm not drunk…"Oboro moves his face close to Benawi's, "I want to know if you want to find out what I'm like in bed…" His breath smelled like sake, his face was slightly flushed, though he seemed to know what he was saying, Benawi knew that the young swordsmen was simply drunk.

Benawi sighs, "Why does this matter so much to you? You want me to or something?"

"Yes…" Oboro leans and kisses the unsuspecting swordsmen.

Benawi calmly backs away and the young male slips, falling and passing out on Benawi's crotch. Benawi shakes his head, sighing, "Idiot…." He gently brushes back Oboro's brown hair, looking at his face, "…too bad you're passed out now…." Benawi twitches slightly, feeling a dark aura behind him and turns around to Kurou, his large sword in his hand, "Kurou…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I came here to get that idiot to fed the mounts because I heard he finished training and was in your room but came here to see…THIS" Kurou glares at the passed out young male whose head was still near Benawi's crotch, "What's going on in here Commander? Do I have to kill him?" The tall tan male growls jealously and lifts up his sword, ready to strike the unconscious male.

"Kurou, put down your weapon, he was simply drunk and passed out on me is all."

"Then what's with the slight budge in your pants?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, why don't you go and feed the animals? I'll bring him to the bed to rest properly…" Benawi stands up, lifting up Oboro at the same time, surprised at how light the young boy was. He turns to see Kurou watching him, "…Well? What are you still doing here? Go feed the animals already."

"Ah, yes sir!" Kurou twitches when he hears the annoyance in Benawi's voice and quickly walks out, carefully closing the door behind him before running off to feed the animals.

Benawi sighs before bringing Oboro to his bed, "Idiots…." Benawi turns away only to be grabbed by Oboro who pulls him back to the bed, in his sleep. Benawi turns around, "What the-" Benawi pry Oboro's hands from his shirt, "Oboro, let go." Benawi says in a calm voice, "I highly doubt that you're doing this in your sleep…"

Oboro opens his eyes slightly, "I'm half asleep…." Benawi sighs, annoyed and frustrated with the young male. Oboro pulls Benawi down to him and kisses him again. Benawi pulls away, shaking his head, moving to leave the drunk and horny brown haired swordsmen. Oboro wraps his legs around Benawi's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing himself against the older male, "Stay with me…."

Benawi expression hardly changes, even as the young boy rubs his harden dick against his stomach, "Oboro…you're drunk….now get off…."

Oboro rubs against Benawi more, "I'm not drunk…don't you want me?" He whimpers softly, moving his face closer to Benawi's.

Benawi turns his head, not allowing Oboro to kiss his lips again, "I am not the type to take advantage of others…..it is the sake talking, not you."

"No…I always wanted to do stuff with you….I always wanted to know how you were." Oboro breathes into Benawi's ear, "You're so strong in battle…..I thought you would be in bed….or are you a coward? Not wanting me to know that you're actually the girl in relationship…"

Even though Benawi knew that Oboro was simply a stupid drunk, he did not like being insulted, "Do not speak of such tasteless lies, I am no girl in any relationship."

"Then prove it to me…" Oboro whispers in his ear, smirking, and lowering himself to press against the hardening tip of Benawi's penis, "Prove to me that you top me…."

Benawi glares at him before pushing him off and pinning him to the bed, "Don't say I didn't warn you….if you regret it tomorrow….it's not my fault…."

"I won't regret it." Oboro looks up at Benawi, his eyes half closed, a smile on his face.

Benawi twitches slightly and pulls off Oboro's clothes, removing his own before getting on top of the younger male, "…this might hurt a little…." Benawi says in a toneless voice before he puts it into Oboro, making the brown haired boy hold tightly onto the gray haired male's shoulders, whimpers softly and close his eyes; his brown tail twitches with pleasure.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Ugh…what happened?" Oboro groans, waking up with a hangover and pain in his butt. He looks at Benawi who was naked next to him, "…." He blinks, staring at the handsome naked male, "….." Oboro turns his back to the commander and closes his eyes, believing that he was seeing things because he was still half awake. Benawi wraps his arms around Oboro and pulls the younger swordsmen into his arms, making him open his eyes again, "…." Oboro turns around to look sleepily at Benawi and rubs his eyes, still seeing Benawi. He pokes the older male, his eyes widening, "Shit…" Oboro checks under the blankets, his eyes widening farther, "SHIT!"

"….you're too loud." Benawi mumbles tiredly, "Stop being so loud…."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? NAKED NO LESS!" Oboro reaches out to grab one of his swords but all three of them were out of his reach.

"…..you're the one that told me to…" Benawi sighs, letting go of the male before sitting up, "I knew you would regret it…." He gets up and starts to get dressed while Oboro stares at him, "What? Regretting it?"

"Yes." Oboro glares at the tall male.

"I told you that you would…" Benawi slips his pants on and grabs his shirt.

"It's too bad…"

"Hm?"

"It's too bad that I was too drunk to remember anything…."

"….."Benawi turns to Oboro, a curious look on his face as he raises an eyebrow "Still drunk?"

"No…" Oboro sits up and glares at the older male, "I am not still drunk…."

Benawi smirks, leaning over, grabbing Oboro's chin and tilting his head slightly, "Do you want to try it while you are aware of what's going on?"

"W-what?" Oboro blushes and glares, "What makes you think I want…that?" Oboro blushes more, his eyes closing half way and moves closer to Benawi, wanting to kiss the beautiful luscious lips before his own. Oboro's brown tail shakes slightly as desire fills his body

"Seems like you do to me…right now you look like you did last night…when you wanted it badly…" Benawi smirks, knowing that Oboro wanted him.

"M..maybe…" Oboro blushes, "So what?"

Benawi smiles, "You must still be a little drunk….your face is all red."

"Why you-"

Benawi cuts him off with a deep kiss, slipping his tongue to explore the younger male's warm mouth and getting a soft moan from him. Oboro starts falling back onto the bed, unable to find the strength to sit up straight. Benawi slides his hand down Oboro's chest and down to his penis, not expecting the door to suddenly burst open…

"Commander! Quick! We need you- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The large Kurou was standing at the door, getting his giant sword out.

"Kurou…" Benawi turns around to face his large comrade, "What do you need me for?" The gray haired warrior didn't bother to turn around; his hand was still stroking the other's chest and teasing the other by barely touching the tip, getting soft whimpers from the blushing boy.

Kurou twitches as the skilled warrior glares at him, "There's a fight between the soldiers…Hakurou wants you to stop the fight…." Kurou glances at Oboro, glaring at the younger male.

"Alright…" Benawi sighs, "I'll go fix it." He straights up and removes his hand from the other's body, making the other whimpers slightly from the loss, but understands that he has to do his duty.

"I will come and help you…." Oboro says firmly before slipping on his clothes, not caring that Kurou was there to see him.

"We don't need your help, you'll just mess things up" Kurou growls, angry.

"You'll already be there to mess things up." Oboro glares at the taller sword wielding muscleman.

"Stop fighting before neither of you are going with me…..I don't need any of you two's help….." Benawi was fully dressed now and grabbing his weapon.

Oboro and Kurou glance at each other before watching Benawi leave the room to stop the fight outside. Oboro mumbles, pouting slightly, "Is there something that guy can't do?"

Kurou thinks about the question for a while before finally shrugging, "I'm not actually sure…..He's rather skilled with everything isn't he?" He has been the commander's right hand man for years and he couldn't think of a single thing that the younger man wasn't good at.

"He takes care of the army….and helps with brother Hakurou….and still has quite a private life outside of it…." Oboro's voice trails off while he thinks of what happened last night, he remembered bits and pieces of it, but it all felt like a dream.

Kurou twitches slightly, wondering what he meant by private life and decides to bring up a random fact about Benawi, "….did you know he can play over ten instruments? Very well too."

"Shit, I wish I was conscious and not drunk last night…"

Kurou glares at Oboro, wondering if the boy had even heard what he said, "And why is that?"

Oboro smirks, a slight glare on his face, "As if I would tell you."

"Why you little-!" Kurou raises his sword to attack him, but Oboro quickly darts out of the room, "Come back here you little rat!" Kurou bellows as he chases the quick swordsmen down the hallway.

* * *

Thanks once again for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad. Yeah, I skipped the whole sex scene. I'm too lazy and tired to do that. I noticed that a lot of Utawarerumono fanfics are insanely long so I hope my short fanfic isn't like "MAN! WHY DID YOU WRITE SO LITTLE?" I'm sorry! I'm going through a family crisis and should actually be packing; EITHER WAY. Enough of my stupid excuses. I may write more, who knows. If I have the time I may. Please tell me what you think;


End file.
